(1) Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a fillable liquid applicator that is useful for storing liquids such as paints, dyes, varnishes and so forth and then later using the applicator to apply the liquid to a surface.
(2) Description of the Art
Liquids such as paint, dyes, sealers, and so forth are typically sold in cans and bottles and applied to walls, cloth, floors and so forth. Typically, the unused portion of the liquid is kept in the originally purchased container which is re-sealed after use and stored. The original liquid containers are quite large and require a large amount of storage space even though the amount of liquid left in the container is quite small. Often the unused liquids in the re-sealed containers evaporate because of an inadequate seal or become contaminated so that when the originally applied paint, dye or other liquid requires refreshing or retouching, the unused re-sealed liquid material is unusable.
While there are many applicators available in the prior art for applying newly purchased paints, dyes and other liquids to surfaces, they do not provide the user with a storage container for left over liquids that can also be used to apply the liquid to a surface. Thus, there is a need for a container that is capable of storing residual paints, dyes and other liquid materials and that is also capable of being used to apply the liquid to a surface.